


The Witch’s Sword

by StrippingWizardsOnABartop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BAMF Stiles, Crack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrippingWizardsOnABartop/pseuds/StrippingWizardsOnABartop
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a lonely werewolf. He had been cursed.Once upon a time, there lived two curious friends with little respect for property lines.Once upon a time, I wrote sterek as a crack fairytale for my wife at 1am.





	The Witch’s Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/gifts).



> My wife asked for a bedtime story, so I wrote her this at 1am. It’s a crack retelling of sterek as a fairytale. Posting here so she can find it later. Hope anyone still reading enjoys! :)

Once upon a time, there was a werewolf. The werewolf was very lonely. A wicked witch had stolen his family away and left him cursed with a broken heart. 

One day when the werewolf was at his home, two friends snuck onto his land searching for a special sword. Legend had it the sword had been left by a dark witch on the land of the town’s oldest family and could help keep peace in the town. One of the boys was the son of a sheriff, and he hoped to bring the sword to his father and win his approval. 

The werewolf was angered to see the boys on his family’s land. They were looking at the ground, yet not watching where they were going. His sister’s flowers were being trampled under their clunky feet!

The werewolf rushed outside his home to growl at the boys. They were startled to hear him outside and began running. The taller boy stepped on a shovel, smashing it into his own face. The short-haired human fell to the ground. 

The werewolf nudged the fallen human with his foot, and he did not budge. That was probably not good. The werewolf looked around for the other human, but did not see him. He seemed not to have realized yet that his friend wasn’t behind him.

So, the werewolf took the boy into his home and placed a cold bottle on his face. He assumed that was humans did. He thought. It had been a long time since the werewolf had talked to anyone. 

Later, the human awoke with a jerk. He looked at the werewolf with panic on his face. And ran out the door. 

The werewolf couldn’t help but be relieved that the human ran through the door instead of into it. 

&&&

The next morning, the werewolf heard a knock at his door. There stood the two humans from the previous day. The short-haired one had a large bruise on his nose. The werewolf snorted.

The boy began talking. And talking. And talking.

“Please stop talking,” the werewolf tried to say with his eyes. The boy kept talking. “Stop talking,” the werewolf said with his mouth.

“Oh. But yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me and not eating me and give you this.” The boy said handing the werewolf a loaf of bread.

The werewolf blinked.

“So okay then. We’ll be going,” the other boy said. 

“Wait.” The werewolf found himself saying. 

The friends stopped.

“Why did you come here?” He asked.

“Uh, we heard there was a magic sword that made people like obey the law and my dad’s the sheriff so yeah.”

“That’s crazy.” The werewolf said.

“Well, yeah, but that’s what we heard.” 

“The only sword here is a wicked witch’s cursed sword. It’s made of silver and because I’m a werewolf I can’t remove it. It keeps my broken heart from healing. “ The werewolf whispered. 

“It what now? That’s terrible! We’re taking that with us. Where is it?” The boy asked.

The werewolf pointed inside toward his fireplace where it had sat since the witch had stuck it in his family’s hearth. 

The human boy walked into his home. The werewolf felt uneasy- what if the lore were wrong? What if the sword couldn’t be removed by anyone- even a gentle human? The werewolf wondered if it would be better not to hope.

The boy reached into the hearth and drew out the sword with a triumphant smile. 

“Well, I’ll see you later!” “Bye! Nice meeting you!” The boys called as they left the home.

For the first time in what felt like a hundred years, the werewolf’s heart was beating again. He could cry again. He cried at the memories of losing his family. He could smile again. He smiled at the memories of being with his family.

&&&

The next morning, the werewolf was surprised to hear a knocking at his door.

He opened it to find the boy with the bruised face standing all alone holding a roasted turkey.

“So, yeah, I was thinking when I left that maybe with you being a werewolf a loaf of bread wasn’t the best thank you present and healing a broken heart is long and hard work, so I thought I’d bring you this and see how you’re doing and get to know you and....”

Before the human could keep talking, the werewolf kissed him gently.

The boy smiled and said, “Hi. I’m Stiles.”

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
